hollowseriesnovelsfandomcom-20200214-history
Rachel Morgan
Rachel Mariana Morgan (Summoning name: Jariathjackjunisjumoke; Temporarily: Algaliarept) is the protagonist of The Hollows series. She is a red-haired, pale-skinned, athletically built demoness with green eyes and frizzy, curly, bright red hair. Her birthday is July 27, 1981. She is impulsive and rash and her descent from white earth witch into ley line, black & demonic magic is necessitated by her escalating need for more power to balance her enemies. History Rachel Mariana Morgan is one of two known survivors of a deadly, genetic condition known as Rosewood Syndrome, which will normally kill a witch child before they reach 2 years of age. The only other survivor of Rosewood Syndrome is Stanley Collin Saladan . She has a two year degree in earth magic and criminal justice, however she has shown an aptitude for earth magic well above what her degree suggests. She originally started out as an earth witch, but eventually learned ley line magic, and finally demonic magic (that which mixes both earth and ley line magic) out of necessity. As a result of her first encounter with the demon Algaliarept, Rachel has an extremely sensitive, unbound vampire scar. Though it does not show on her person due to demon magic, she is still vulnerable to attacks from vampires who play on the scar, which elicits a temporary sexual desire and loss of inhibitions. Fortunately as a result of her association with Ivy Tamwood, most vampires will not risk playing on her scar as it would incur the wrath of the Tamwood family and those they control (who see Rachel as Ivy's property/shadow-in-the-making). Both her survival and (that of Stanley) of Rosewood Syndrome is a direct result of genetic tampering (illegal since the turn). Her father Monty Morgan was friends with Trent Kalamack's father, and because of their friendship Kalamack Sr used his genetic manipulation to save Rachel by repairing the damage to her mitochondria. It is currently believed that Kalamack Sr was not aware that the genetic condition was originally caused by the elves to stop witches from regaining the demonic powers that were their birthright. While Rachel originally believed herself to be merely a witch who can (as a result of this tampering) perform demon magic, during Pale Demon it is revealed that she is in fact a true, witch-born demon, as she is able to create a Tulpa (or construct) from a memory which can be fixed into the reality of the Ever After by a male demon, something that no one but a true demoness could do. After years of dead-end assignments, Rachel breaks her I.S. contract with a wish from a leprechaun she was supposed to tag for tax evasion. This is extremely risky, as the I.S. does not allow people to simply walk away alive. She teams up with Ivy Tamwood & Jenks the pixy and in exchange for their help she gives them each one of the three wishes the leprechaun gives her. They form the Vampiric Charms runner service and move into a church that serves as their base of operations. Powers As an Earth Witch Earth witches are divided into white and black, however, there are almost no black earth witches, due to the scarcity of ingredients, which usually include animals, and sometimes parts of humans or Inderlanders. The ley-line is channeled differently depending on your alignment. White earth magic is channeled through plants, and black through animals. Blood and heat can quicken earth magic, and salt distrupts it's effects. Earth magic affects things physically, such as a transformation into an animal, which can be used as a charm or poiton. As a Ley Line Witch Coming Soon As a Black Witch Coming Soon As a Demon As a Demon Rachel can be called via scrying mirror or summoned using her summoning name. She has the ability to make constructs in the Ever After when aided by a male demon, and she can spindle ley line energy and use it to attack her opponents by flooding them with the line's energy. She also has a massive amount of demon curses that she can perform to harm or kill her enemies, though all demon magic causes smut to be added to her aura. Lovers Rachel has had several lovers during the series, the first of whom as Nick Sparagamos . While they initially hit it off, during the demon assasination attempt on Rachel in Dead Witch Walking Nick shows himself to be knowledgable of demons, and despite Rachel's repeated warnings makes a deal with the demon Algaliarept to save her life. The relationship begins to deteriorate, and once Al fools Nick into believing that he has taken Rachel as a familiar and he will never see her again, Nick finds & steals the Were focus, restarting his life of crime. Trivia Coming Soon Quotes Coming Soon Category:Characters Category:Witch Category:Demon